Katsuki Bakugou
Hero Costume= ] |-|School Uniform= ] Personal Characteristics Name: Katsuki Bakugou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1-2), 15 (Chapters 3-4), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 172 cm (5'8") Allies: *Izuku Midoriya *Ochako Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Tsuyu Asui Description: Katsuki is a crude, arrogant, short-tempered, and aggressive person, especially at the beginning of the series. Katsuki tends to come off as an anti-hero, if not downright villainous for those not familiar with him. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days, when he was known to bully a young, Quirkless Izuku Midoriya. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School and experiencing several personal defeats, one of them even coming from Izuku, Katsuki has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. While often portrayed negatively, Katsuki's fierce character and competitive drive have actually granted him an important role among Class 1-A, as a sort of inspirational mood-maker. Summary Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己 Bakugō Katsuki) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is the complete opposite of Deku, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. Despite his bad attitude, he has very high standards of what a hero should be, admiring All Might as much as Deku does. Mentality Intelligence: Bakugou is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. He's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Deku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Morality: Neutral Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become the greatest Heroi in the world, and overcome All-Might and Midoriya. Tastes: Explosions, destruction and fights to death. Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Limited Flight (Can move through the air using his explosions to propel himself) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Created a large explosion in the first chapter. Casually destroyed multiple Villain Bots during U.A.'s Entrance Exam. His strongest explosions were this powerful in the Final Exams Arc) | Building level (Stronger than 5% Deku. Made a huge explosion during his fight with Deku) to Building level (Was stated to be nearly comparable to 8% Deku by other students) Durability: Building level (Took a beating from a heavily restrained All Might. Can withstand the force of his largest explosions) | Building level (Survived being on the epicenter of his explosion) to Building level (Should be able to take the power of his Quirk) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 5.58 seconds in middle school, where the use of Quirks isn't allowed) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Todoroki. Was able to evade several members of the League of Villains) | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to attacks from 8% Deku). At least Supersonic movement speed with explosions (Finished a race faster than 5% Deku could. Comparable in speed to 8% Deku) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Super-Human (Sent 5% Deku flying several meters away with a punch) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured multiple attacks from Deku during their battle, and managed to defeat him) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with explosions Weaknesses: Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Arsenal Standard Equipment: thumb|220px|Grenadier Bracers in full view. |Kote}}: An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerin-like sweat. Once filled, he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast, as shown when he fought Izuku in All Might's Heroes vs. Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius. This equipment was first used during the Battle Trial. Improvised Grenades: Around the belt of his Hero costume are several containers made to look like hand grenades. These can store Katsuki's nitroglycerin-like sweat, and be used as regular grenades at a later time. These were first used in a practical way during the Provisional license exam by Denki. Knee Pads: These are very blunt metallic attachments to Katsuki's knees. They are designed so that he can "kill with his knees", but he has not displayed such use for them as of yet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Explosion: Bakugou's Quirk allows him to secrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Bakugou sweats, the more powerful his explosions become. This essentially means that he will gradually grow in power through the course of the fight. Bakugou is also capable of using small explosions to propel himself and navigate through the air. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Bakugou throws his hands back and then creates explosions in his palms to propel himself. Blast Rush Turbo.gif|When used in the ground Katsuki Bakugo using explosions to fly.gif|When used in the air Blast Rush Turbo.png|Blast Rush Turbo in the manga *'Stun Grenade:' Bakugou creates a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similarly to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. Stun Grenade.gif|Stun Grenade in the anime Stun Grenade.png|Stun Grenade in the manga *'Zero Distance Stun Grenade:' A variation of Stun Grenade where Bakugou fires off his Stun Grenade at point blank range of the opponent to immediately stun and immobilizes them with little lasting damage. This variation was first used against Setsuna in the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle. Katsuki uses Stun Grenade on Setsuna.png|Zero Distance Stun Grenade, a variation of Stun Grenade *'Howitzer Impact:' This move is the strongest move in Bakugou's arsenal, which involves Bakugou taking to the air, and then using explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. The ensuing twister collects oxygen and momentum to fuel the subsequent explosion. Bakugou releases the enhanced, aforementioned blast upon impact with the ground. Howitzer Impact MHA.gif|Howitzer Impact in the anime Howitzer Impact (Two Heroes).gif|Howitzer Impact in Two Heroes Howitzer Impact.png|Howitzer Impact in the manga *'AP Shot:' Bakugou forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete.. AP Shot.gif|AP Shot in the anime AP Shot.png|AP Shot in the manga *'AP Shot Auto-Cannon:' Bakugou created a variation of his AP Shot technique that rapidly shoots weaker versions of the concentrated blast. He developed this technique to reduce damage to human targets while increasing the fire rate of his attack. AP Shot Auto-Cannon.gif|AP Shot Auto-Cannon *'Ex-Catapult:' Bakugou moves through mid-air and grabs his opponent before using an explosion with his free arm to propel himself in a spinning motion. Bakugou spins himself and his target with explosions until he gains enough momentum to forcefully throw his opponent away. Ex-Catapult.png|Ex-Catapult Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier D/1